The Stoned Taito Fic.
by Some Guy
Summary: A cool story please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon but mabey some day...  
Warning: This story will contain yaoi. Use of drugs and bad spelling.  
I speak A little japanese and I will be using the characters japanese names. I guess it is kinda an AU. Not quite sure when it is but you can decide that I do know that taichi is at least 16. If anything is wrong please tell me flames are welcome as long as your not like "Drugs are bad,if you do drugs your bad." No anti-drug bullshit or I will just delete it. This my first story ever so please review. thank you and have a stoned day.  
  
"..." means talk  
'....' means thinking  
_..._ mean text of some kind  
Tai was sitting in his room contamplating his existence wondering why the world sucked so bad when the phone rang.  
"Hello"  
" Hay Taichi what you up too." it was Jason A kid Tai met from America and was currently living in Japan.  
" Oh hey Jason I needed to talk to you."  
"Ya man I got some fucking killer bud."  
" That is what I need to talk to you about. I Have like 40000 yen I need   
like a 1/4."  
" Cool Man meet me at my house in about 2 hours."  
Taichi knew the drive would only take him 30 minutes so he decided to get on the internet. He went straight to erowid.org. That was his favorite site because he could look up any drug he wanted to. The site also had dosage information and the dangers of whatever drug he was intrested in.   
Taichi was in the Salvia vault when he got an instant message. It was Yamato.  
_What's up Taichi-kun_  
_Nothin much just gonna go get some bud in about 20 minutes_  
_Taichi I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this rave_  
_Sure man, I'll pick you up at like 8:00 and you can show me where it is_  
_Cool but this rave will be a little different ok_  
_Different?_  
_You'll find out when we get there_  
Then Yomato's little icon went offline.  
Taichi sat there wondering what his Yama-chan was thinking and what he ment by different.   
'damnit taichi you can't think like that your not gay'  
'just because you can't stop thinking about him doesn't mean your gay'  
'and even if you do want to kill his bitch girlfriend for taking up his time.  
He got up and went out of the apartment building he lived in.  
He had a blue Toyota van. He got in it and headed towards Jason's. Jason lived on the other side of Tokyo. He drove all of the way there and pulled into the drive way. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
Jason came to the door and said " What's up bitch"  
"hay man fuck you"  
"Dude I got the bud in here come on in."  
Jason's house was really nice. Jason walked into his room and pulled out a grocerie bag out. He could smell the beautiful smell of bud fill the room. Jason pulled out one bud that was huge. Jason put it on the scaleand it was exactly a 1/4 of an ounce. It stuck to the scale."Crap man thing is covered with little crystals."  
"Taichi this Chronic I used to get it all the time from Canada back home"  
"Cool man where did this come from?'  
"That shit came from Afganistan. I have a friend who gets it from some group called the northern aliance. He also gets opium from them. Want to try some opium?"  
"Fuck ya man I have read a lot about opium."  
Taichi loaded up his pipe and Jason pulled a small bag out of his pocket.The bag had some black hard stuff in it and jason took some and crumbled it up in Taichi's pipe. Taichi took a deep puff.  
Taichi had never felt this great in his entire life. Not only was he so stoned he couldn't move but the opium made him really sedated and he felt so happy. He sat there and watched Cheech and Chong for three hours. Then the opium started to wear off he lookedat his watch. It was 7:00 already'oh shit' Taichi got up " I have to go."  
"Cool man see ya" Taichi pulled out 40,000 yen and handed it to Jaso "Thanx man can I have some out that opium too?"   
"Sure, 20,000 yen."  
"cool here?" Taichi handed him 20,000 yen  
Jason handed him a small bagg twisted at the top with the opium in it.  
Taichi walked outside and made sure he was not stoned anymore and got in his van. 'Damnit man I will have to go straight to yamato's'  
Tiachi went straight to yamato's and go there at about 7:59. He walked to the door and rang the bell. Yamato's dad answered the door "Hello oh hi taichi Yamato's in his room. You smell like Pot and something else. Is that Opium I smell."  
" Ya it is."  
Taichi knew yamato's dad was cool with it because he had gotten high with him a few times. He spent some of his younger years in america and hung out with hippies and started smoking pot, because he didn't know anyone in japan who sold it. But he caught Taichi and Yamato smoking it and told them that if they tell him where they got it that they wouldn't be in trouble. Yamato slipped up. But instead of narking him off he just went to Jason and asked him if he could get some pot.   
Yamato came into the room dresed in Baggy pants and a shirt that said _Life is full of Choices_ and had a bunch of different bongs on it. 'damn he is sexy' taichi thought as he stared at Yamato.   
" What do I have something on my face."  
" um no I am just baked that's all I just kinda spaced out."  
This wasn't a total lie because he was a little high. They walked out to the van and got in.  
Taichi pulled out and they were on their way.  
"Where is it?"  
"Turn here and go straight for about 15 miles."  
" ok"  
" Tai-kun I got some E dude.'  
" Do you really? Is it pure"  
" Totaly man I watched the guy make it."  
"Cool lets drop it."  
They did and about 20 minutes later Taichi felt great. He felt absolutely fucking awesome.  
" I love you man"  
" I love you too man"  
Taichi thought this was funny because he really did love Yamato. 'wait where did that come from, I am not gay'  
"turn here"  
"OK"  
"now turn here"  
"Left here"  
"Right here"  
" alright pull up there"  
They pulled up to what looked like an old factory. There was a lot of cars in the parking lot. They walked up to the doors a guy was standing in front of it.   
"What's up Yamato who is this guy?"  
"He is only my best friend."  
"oh cool you guy's need anything I have a quarter ounce of meth."  
"Sure man I will take a gram man"  
The guy handed him a bag with little white crystals in it. Yamato pulled out his pipe and some pot and put it in the pipe. Then he sprinkled the white crystals in it. He took a hit. Then handed it to taichi who also took a hit. Then taichi handed it to the guy. The guy took a huge hit and handed it to Yamato who took another hit and then gave it to taichi. This continued until the bowl was empty. Taichi got a huge burst of energy. He went into the building with yamato and looked at the crowd. There wasnt a single girl there. Taichi looked at yamato. "Where are the girls"  
"That is why this place is different taichi.There are only guys here."  
'why would yamato bring me to a place like this'  
"I am gay taichi."  
He said it like it was totally normal.  
" I think I am too."  
"What you are too?!"  
"Ya I am"  
Yamato pulled him into a kiss.   
"What about your girlfriend"  
"We broke up after I told her that I didnt love her and that I loved you."  
"You did?"  
This time Taichi pulled Yamato into a kiss. Their toungs battled and the kiss was extrmily deep. Taichi could feel himself harden and he could also feel Yamato harden. They began to dance to the music. Taichi grinded himself up against Yamato. They danced for hours like this. "Yama-chan what time is it?"  
"I think its like like 2:00 Tai-chan."  
"2:00 my mom is going to be pissed. Let's go"  
" OK."  
They got into the van and headed to Yamato's house . "Tai-chan you can stay with me tonight."  
"Ok chibi. But wont your dad care if he hears noises coming from your room."  
"If you keep it down we wont have to worry,but my dad knows that I am gay anyway. And he is totaly cool with it."  
Taichi just smiled and headed for his Yama-chan's house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pleas review and if I get enough I might make the next chapter a lime. But if it totally sucks please tell me so but dont talk to much crap It is after all the first storie I have ever written. 


	2. Why so many people hate sora

Hello I am back yay!  
Disclaimer: I still dont own digimon. Isn't that strange?  
More Yaoi ahead don't like then please leave! If more people review like say at least 5 I will have Lime in the next chapter. Anyway bad spelling and a little bad grammar ahead but not to bad hay this is only the second chapter of my first fic. And for all of you who have never dealt with drugs a 1/4 is a quarter ounce of pot. Speed is sold in grams,or in crystal pieces, or by the number of lines something contains. 1 gram is quite a bit. Salvia is a legal etheogen, actually the most potent natural psychoactive. If you have any grammar and spelling corrections. I would really apreciate it if you would send them to me at my E-Mail adress at Gjerry1@yahoo.com  
Anyway no more ranting on with the damn fic.  
  
"......" Talking  
'......' Thinking  
_......_ Text of some kind  
  
Tai opened his eyes and looked at the world around him. He was very warm and felt his Yama-chan next to him. Yamato had his arm wrapped around Taichi. He was sleeping deeply.  
'After sex like that I could see why he would be tired.' Tai thought as looked at Yamato and studied the curves of his face.  
Tai bent down and kissed his lover on the mouth and began to nibble on his lower lip. Yamato opened his eyes and began to kiss Tai back.  
"Ai shiteru Tai-chan"Yama  
"Ai shiteru "Tai  
"Did you know you are the sexiest blond in all of Japan."Yama  
"Ya I did"Yama  
"You're just as sexy when you're being narcisistic."Tai  
Bang. Bang. Someone was knocking at the door. Yamato got up walked out of the room and went to the door. Tai followed him.  
Yamato opened the door it was his fellow band members.  
"Yamato we are going to be fucking rich. The record company called they're doing the record."Snake one of the members of Yamato's new band Cannibus.  
"Holly shit are you joking."Yama  
"No dude I am not."The look snake gave him told him he wasn't joking.  
"Why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend Yamato." Snake said as he looked around and saw Tai.  
"Snake this is Tai. Tai this is Snake. His real name is Edmond thought." Yama  
Both Tai and Snake sweat dropped.  
"Anyway do you have any speed dude."Snake  
"Ya do you have a light bulb."Yama  
Snake pulled a bulb burned at the bottom out of his pocket and handed it to Yamato. Yamato went to his room and came back with a small bag with off white powder in it. Then he pulled out a torch. They all took turns vaporizing the off white powder. They were all bouncing off the wall wthin seconds.  
"We better get to practice now. Tai-chan stay as long as you want. Eat anything you want out of the fridge just not the fridge itself. Ai shiteru."Yamato kissed Tai deeply then ran to his room. He got dressed because he was in only his boxers and a shirt.  
After Yamato left Tai decided it was time to go home. He didn't feel like eating because of the speed. So he just got dressed. ' I should just go to jason's and get some more bud before I get home, because I am going to be grounded' Tai thought the last part angrilly. "Why does my mom have to be such a fucking bitch." he wispered out loud  
Tai went and got in his van and headed straight for Jason's. He was twitching a little from the speed. He pulled out his pipe and smoked the last of the Quarter he had bought the previous night. He pulled up to Jason's house and saw that there was a car he had never seen there. He got to the door and knocked on it. Jason opened the door. A wave of smoke and violent sounding american music hit him. Jason took one look at Tai.   
"You got laid didn't you."Jason  
"Ya I did." Taichi had a huge smile on his face.  
"Come on in and meet my friends. This is Nick"Jason said. He couldn't see the guys face because it was currently occupied by a cute Jpanese girl.  
"The is Jennie here on top of Nick. I call her Jennie because I can't pronounce her real name."Jason  
"Damnit Nick zip your fucking pants up. Jennie pull your dress down"Jason  
"hai" Everyone sweatdropped   
Tai looked around the room. There was a guy with bleached hair in the corner looking out into space. He blinked but that was about it.  
" What is up with that guy."  
" Ohh that's Alan he just smoked some Salvia. He will be out of it for about 15 more minutes."Jason  
"Where the fuck did you get Salvia."Tai  
"I can get anything dude it's called the Internet."Jason  
"Anyway dude can I get some more bud."Tai pulled out a wod of Money  
Jason pulled out a good sized sack. He handed it to Tai. Tai smelled the pot and got a huge grin on his face.  
"Shit he's more gorgeous then you described him as."Alan was apperently out of his little trip. Tai Blusshed several shades of red.  
" Konichi wa my name is Alan but you can call me Al-chan. That is if you want."  
Tai was fluttered he didn't know what to say.   
"Well your obviously atracted to me." Alan pointed down.  
Tai looked down and he felt at the same time as he saw. He was hard as a rock.  
"I haaaave someonee"Tai stutered  
"You should introduce me to him."Alan  
"Who said it was a him."Tai   
"Well your obviously atracted to men."Alan said looking down again. Tai just blushed again.   
"I have to go my mom is going to be pissed as it is."Tai said as he started walking to the door.  
"damnit Nick I said keep your zipper up"Jason yelled at Nick as Tai walked out the door.  
Tai headed for his house. When he got there there was police everywhere. There was also drug agents. 'ohh shit' Tai thought. He was in his van and down the road before anyone noticed.  
He headed straight for Yamato's house. Yama was home but there was another car there. It was Sora's. He could hear yelling.   
"I SAW YOU 2 FAGGOTS FUCKING LAST NIGHT!" It was sora  
"I CALLED THE COPS ON YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND. THEY RAIDED HIS HOUSE. HE IS GOING TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME!" SORA  
"You didn't. How could you do that you fucking bitch. I LOVE TAICHI YOU FUCKING BITCH! I never loved you. I just fucked you because everyone expected me too. Now get the fuck out of my house!"Yama screamed. Tai jumped into the bushes. He saw Sora storm out of the house in a deep rage. She jumped in her car and was off. When he felt it was safe Tai went into the house. He could hear Yama crying.  
"I wont be to see him for a long time."Yama wispered bearly audible.  
"I doubt that."Tai looked at him and smiled.  
"Tai what? how?"Yama had a huge grin  
" The cops did raid my house but I wasn't there to be arrested. Besides I didn't have anything at the hou-"Yama cut him off with a deep kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Is Sora done with her revenge? How will Tai's parents react? Will there be lime in the next chapter? Review or you won't find out. 


	3. Why I hate Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. This is Yaoi. Flame if you want.  
Chapter 2  
"Why I hate Sora"  
A ray of sunshine hit Taichi's eyes waking him from his deep slumber. He looked over and just sat there admiring his koibito. He was roused from his trance by a knock at the door.   
"Come in."  
Yama's dad walked in and said " Hay boys I'll take you to get some sushi at the restaurant down the street. If you wake up and get dressed."  
Yama was roused from his deep sleep. "OK dad give us a few minutes." Yama kissed Tai on the cheek and got up and got his clothes on. Tai did the same and they walked to the living room with his arms around Yama's waist. Tai was sucking on Yama's ear when a knock came to the door. Yamato went and answered the door.  
"Is Yagami Taichi here." A large mean looking policemen said in a fatigued voice.  
"No Tai-chan isn't here." The policemen gave Yama a strange look and said.  
"Well there is a warrant for his arrest so if you see him please call the Police immediatly." The Policemen Said and walked away.  
Yama closed the door and walked back into the house. Tai was as white as a ghost. He muttered something that sounded like "Oh shit". At this moment the news came on the T.V.  
"Yesterday the Yagami residence was raided. All that was found was an eighth of an ounce of cocaine. The cocaine is thought to belong to Yagami Taichi.Who is still at large . The owners of the house have not been charged."  
"I didn't have any coke I don't even do coke." Tai said with a bewildered expression on his face.  
"Well I know who does. Sora does she had an ounce when I broke up with her." Yama said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.  
Tai pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.   
"Hay mom." he said as normally as possible.  
"YAGAMI TAICHI YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT!!!!"  
"Mom quiet down for a second I have an important question to ask you. Was sora at the house yesterday?"  
"Yes she was she said that she left something in your room so I let her in."  
"Mom I am going to get all of this worked out I love you good Bye."   
Yama looked at Tai with a smile on his face. "I have a plan koi."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
to continue... 


End file.
